undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
What We Become/Issue 52
Adam and Frank walk outside the from the farm house. Allen leans against the truck reading his pocket bible. He looks up at them as they come outside of the house. "Are you guys finally ready to go?" he asks. "Yeah, let's go" They get inside the truck and begin driving off down the road. Allen looks into the rearview mirror at Frank. "Thanks for the supplies man, I'm sure they'll really help once next spring comes". "Yeah, no problem" Frank replies solemly. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "Hey, did you hear that? Sounds like a truck!" Brad says. He runs to the front door of the farm house opens it up. He steps out on to the front porch and lifts up a pair of binoculars. Through the back window, he recognizes Adam and Frank. "Heh, I knew these fuckers would be somewhere in the general area. We found 'em boys!" Brad yells. "Now we got to follow them back to wherever it is they are staying". Clarence, Anthony, Glenn and Janet stand behind Brad and they watch as the truck drives down the road into the distance. "And..the lady to" Janet says annoyed. "Yeah, yeah whatever" Brad replies. "Well, the fuck are we waiting on Brad? Let's hit 'em now and let's him 'em hard!" Glenn says. "Glenn's right, the sooner we hit those fuckers, the better. I'd rather not waste time and let them prepare any defences, that way their vulnerable and they least expect it". "No fucking shit, let's gear up" Brad says. The bandits walk over to the car and start packing in weapons for the trek down the road. Clarence walks up to Janet. "Uhh, Janet? Can I talk to you alone?" Clarence asks. Janet nods and they walk inside the farm house. "We can I do for you sweetheart?" she asks. "Do we really have to do this? I mean isn't Brad a little way in over his head about this?" he asks. "Well...maybe. I for one want to get revenge for Sean and William. If you don't want to do this, then you don't have to. Don't let Brad force you into this, okay?" she asks. Clarence nods and Janet kisses him on the cheek. "Good". ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The group pulls back up to the farm house. The others come outside to greet them. Adam steps out from the car and pops open the trunk. Derek comes over and observes the stock of supplies. "Well?" Adam asks. "This is great man. Look's like you hit the mother load!" Derek says happily. "Yeah. Things panned out" Adam replies. Frank walks right past the group without saying a word and walks inside the farm house. The group is silent for a moment as they watch him walk away. "What's wrong with him?" Lilly asks Adam. "I..well..he's having a hard time dealing with the fact that Samuel and Autumn are gone. Being back at his old farm house brought back some old memories I guess.." "Should we try and talk to him?" Lilly asks. Adam puts his hand on her shoulder. "No, leave him be. He just need's his space for now". "Well are you ready to get this fucking shit unpacked or what? Come'on, come'on!" Jeff says. "Want to tone down the language in front of the kid?" Lilly scolds Jeff. "Sorry.." Jeff replies. Jack laughs at them. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Frank flips through his old photo album. He finds a picture of himself, Samuel and Autumn at a party at a neighbour's farmhouse down the road where he lived. They partied for a while off the big boat of his that could hold 25 people. ' '"They're probably fucking biters now" Frank thinks to himself as he remembers old memories of partying with his neighbours. He looks an old photo of himself, his brother and Autumn posing in front on the farmhouse. "Fuck I miss you guys..." Frank says to the picture. Tears stream down his face. He looks out the window and see's the group laughing and talking while unloading the truck. He slams his fist down on the nightstand beside his bed. The feeling of emptiness only grows bigger with every minute that passes by. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam throws a baseball back and forth with his brother Jeff. Something to pass the time. Jack runs back and forth kicking around some soccer ball that Frank brought back for him. He seem's quiet and distant lately despite sharing a laugh earlier. "I never asked, but is that your boy?" Allen asks out of curiosity. "Hmm? No. His mother and sister died early on. His father died a while ago and I've been looking after him for a while. Lilly looks after him most've the time. I do what I can" Adam replies as he catches the ball. He then throws it. "I can't imagine what it would be like for a kid to lose his entire family, he see it happen?" "Not sure about the mother. He didn't see his father die, but he watched his sister get ripped apart by the biters. It was a horrible day, back when we stayed at the convenience store for a while". "That's fucked up. The kid just acts like nothing ever happened?" Allen asks. "I guess so" Adam replies as he catches the ball and throws it again. "Lilly and I have both tried to talk to him about it, but he never wants to and he tears up when it's brought up. But then again, can you really blame him? The kid's only 7 so I don't push it any further, I just tell him that if he ever wants to talk about, then I'll listen". While focused on the conversation, Adam and Allen don't notice Jack listening from behind after retrieving his soccer ball from a ditch. He walks off toward the house. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Morgan rummages through the van. He finally finds what he's looking for. A bottle of liquor. Not for stupid reasons is he looking for it, but to just use to later when he spends time with Karen. He thinks about the other night when Adam and Lilly drank the rest of the other bottle. "Finally. Nothing is luxury nowadays, oh..smooth one Morgan. No fucking shit" Morgan says to himself. He picks up the bottle of liquor and begins walking back to the farm house, when three men jump up from the ditch and attack him. "Ahh..what the fu-..?" Morgan says but someone puts a hand over his mouth. He drops the bottle to the ground. "Shut up!" Anthony says. "Tie his hands together" Brad says. He smiles a wicked grin. The familiar grin sends shivers down Morgan's spine. It reminds him of Dwight. "You're the assholes from Carleton Place! What the hell do you want?!" Morgan almost yells. Glenn punches him in the stomach. "Our revenge. You have a lot to worry about because we're going to take our time with you" Brad says as his wicked grin grows bigger. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "Adam?" Lilly calls for him. "What's up Lilly?" Adam says with a smile as he stops in the hallway. "I need your help talking to Jack, he won't talk to me. He said something about being reminded of his family through a conversation you had with Allen". Adam cringes at this. "I can't believe he heard us talking about them. He was starting to become more open and happy again. Alright, let's talk to him". BRAKKA! BRAKKA! The sound of gunshots ring out. Adam and Lilly turn around and look out the window to see Brad and the others holding Morgan hostage. 'Credits' *'Adam Greene' *'Jeff Greene' *'Lilly' *'Jack Marsh' *'Morgan' *'Karen' *'Frank' *'Allen' *'Theresa' *'Derek' *'Brad' *'Clarence' *'Janet' *'Glenn' *'Anthony' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Click Here to Read Issue #53.' Category:Issues